The WO 2005/120341 A1 discloses a system for enabling a patient to view images when undergoing medical treatment in an MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) scanner. Thus the patient shall be distracted and problems such as feelings of claustrophobia shall be reduced.
The WO 2012/066434 A1 discloses a method for displaying images on walls of an MRI scanner room. When a patient enters the scanner room, then an image is displayed on a wall visible to the patient, and when the patient is lying on a table of the scanner, then the projection of images is switched to another wall. Moreover, 3D images may be displayed via the projection of mutually displaced first and second images which are color or polarization coded.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,331 discloses an MRI scanner with a display panel and LEDs that provide a patient undergoing an examination in the scanner with information about the remaining time of the scan and/or about states of the MRI procedure.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,275 A discloses a viewing system for entertaining patients in an MRI scanner with television or VCR images.